


KlanceWeek2018

by wertdifferenz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Date gone wrong, Domestic Fluff, Dreamworks, Dreamworks Plot Swap, Established Relationship, Fake Relationship, Fluff, Free day, Hurt/Comfort, Klanceweek2018, Kungfu Panda 2, M/M, Memory Loss, Wedding, klanceweek, very mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertdifferenz/pseuds/wertdifferenz
Summary: A collection of one-shots for the Klance Week 2018 from June 1 - June 8.***“I’m sorry,” he murmured, but he sounded sincere. That meant two things: he really was sorry, and it really was his fault.Lance let out a huge sigh, anger leaving his body with it. He couldn’t stay mad at Keith, even if he wanted to. “What did you do to get me punched?” Lance asked with a playful grin instead. He meant to be funny, but quickly realized that Keith wasn’t in the mood for his jokes.“I told him that we were dating.”





	1. Day 1 - Fake Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Fake Relationship  
> Day 2: Date Gone Wrong  
> Day 3: Coming Out  
> Day 4: Free Day  
> Day 5: Memory Loss  
> Day 6: Wedding  
> Day 7: Post-Series/Old Men  
> Bonus Day 8: DreamWorks Plot Swap

The punch came out of nowhere.

Sure, Lance had always known that Derek was an asshole, but never thought that he would sink so low. To punch someone with no reason and without even preparing the other for it was just a huge dick-move.

So, Lance had a very good reason to be pissed. His whole face hurt, he would sport a blue eye for the next week or two, and even worse: Everyone at the party had seen how this idiot had went up to Lance and had taken him down with one swing of his fist. 

Okay, maybe the last point was a good thing, because not even two seconds after Lance’s butt had touched the ground, Hunk had already tackled that dick to the ground and held him down while Allura gave him hell. Seriously, who knows how much more damage that idiot would have done if not for his quick and hella protective friends.

Lance was currently sitting in one of the empty bedrooms on the ground floor of Allura’s house, the deafening volume of the music muted by the thick walls and closed door. He was thankful for that relative quietness. With the lack of adrenalin rushing through his body, he could feel the beginning of a bad headache.

Allura, Pidge and Shiro were somewhere outside, taking care of Derek, while Hunk was looking through the freezer for something that would help against the swelling. Lance just hoped he would also remember to look for some painkillers, because the pain made him feel sick and dizzy already.

The music got louder as someone came inside, and Lance hissed at the sudden waves of pain in his head. 

“Hey,” he said without looking up, expecting no one else but Hunk to care for him right now. “Did you find some painkillers?”

“Uhm, no.” Instead of Hunk, Lance heard Keith’s voice and his head shot up. He quickly regretted that action.

“What are you doing here?” he hissed out, more of pain than from actual anger.

Keith winced at Lance’s question. “Hunk told me to bring you this.” He held out a package with frozen peas, and even though Lance didn’t want Keith to be near him right now, he beckoned him closer and grabbed the package as it got into reach. 

Lance didn’t thank him, because he was pretty sure that this whole ordeal was Keith’s fault anyway. And not his fault as in ‘You-are-my-rival-and-anything-is-always-your-fault’, but as in ‘Your-ex-boyfriend-just-punched-me-and-I’m-sure-you’re-the-reason-this-shit-happened’-fault. They had dropped that rivalry-thing too long ago for Lance to pick it up again.

Keith stood in front of him for a few more moments before letting out a big sigh and sitting himself next to Lance on the guest bed. From the corner of his not-swollen eye, Lance watched him play with the hem of his shirt, a nervous tick Keith had when he wanted to say something but didn’t know how.

Lance just had to wait a minute or two and let him organize his thoughts before Keith would eventually speak up like he always did.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, but he sounded sincere. That meant two things: he really was sorry, and it really was his fault. 

Lance let out a huge sigh, anger leaving his body with it. He couldn’t stay mad at Keith, even if he wanted to. “What did you do to get me punched?” Lance asked with a playful grin instead. He meant to be funny, but quickly realized that Keith wasn’t in the mood for his jokes.

Keith didn’t respond immediately. Instead he looked around the room, hands still fiddling with his shirt. Lance was sure he didn’t even realize that he was doing it, so he put his hand on Keith’s before he could tear up his shirt. Keith eyed his hand for a few moments, before he confessed with a timid voice. “I told him that we were dating.”

Oh, wow. Lance really had not suspected that. But as he watched Keith’s hunched figure, he understood what had happened before. “To get him jealous?” It was more of a clarification than a question.

Keith finally looked up, but his eyes were filled with regret. “I panicked, okay? I didn’t know he would come to Allura’s party, and then I saw him and I just…didn’t want to look like I was still hung up on him.” He almost whispered the last sentence, as if he didn’t want Lance to know what he felt like. 

“Are you? Still hung up on him, I mean?” Lance knew Keith didn’t want to think about it, even less talk about it, but that mindset had brought them here, and Lance really didn’t want a repetition of that.

Keith snorted at his question. “He cheated, remember?”

“That’s not an answer.” 

“… I don’t want to get back together with him,” Keith said after a moment. He looked like he knew himself how unsure he sounded. 

Lance nudged his shoulder. “That wasn’t the question.”

“Come on, Lance.” Keith jumped up from the bed and paced through the small room. He let out a frustrated huff before facing Lance again. “What do you want to hear from me?”

Lance looked at him, really looked at him. He didn’t pick up his voice when he answered sincerely. “I just want to know if you’re okay.” 

Keith visibly deflated after hearing that. He seemed to understand that Lance didn’t want to tease him or make him feel bad about what had happened. Lance only wanted to help him. He sat himself back on the bed after realizing that, thinking for a while before speaking up again.

“It hurts,” he finally said. Lance hummed understanding, telling Keith like this to keep going. “He was there with the guy I caught him with.” 

Keith slumped down with every word, until he was bent forward, arms resting on his knees. “I think they are together.” He paused, taking a deep breath before sighing out the last words. “It sucks.”

Lance knew that was all Keith would share with him. “Come here.” Before Keith could object, he gathered him in his arms and hugged him tightly. Keith relaxed into his hold pretty quickly, even going as far as wrapping his arms loosely around Lance’s waist. 

They just stayed like this for a while, almost forgetting where they were. They both flinched at a sudden knock. Hunk opened the door, one hand holding a glass of water, the other covering his eyes, so he didn’t see anything he didn’t want to see. 

“Hey guys, can I come in?” he asked with a slightly panicked voice. “You’re not doing anything nasty, right?”

“Oh my god, Hunk!” Lance quickly hid his blush behind his hands while Keith tried to subtly move away from him. With a brush of his fingers on the bruise, Lance was quickly reminded why Hunk was here in the first place. “Did you find some painkillers?”

Thankfully, he did. Hunk gave him two tablets and a glass of water which Lance accepted with grabby hands. After taking the water from him, Hunk pressed the frozen peas back on his face and told Lance how Allura and Pidge had taken care of that idiot outside.

He only stopped his explicit narration when Lance fell off the bed from his laughter and his stomach started to hurt. Even Keith couldn’t hide a smile after hearing the story, but it looked more like relief then amusement.

\--

Thanks to the frozen peas and the combination of painkillers and Hunk’s cooking the following few days, the swelling plus headache subsided pretty quickly, as well as Lance’s bad mood. The bruises were a bit challenging to cover up, even with makeup, but his sister gave him a few tips after laughing her ass off as he retold he the whole story. 

Lance had forgotten the incident after about two weeks, and so did the rest of the group.

It had gotten pretty warm outside, and since the semester was almost over, most students enjoyed the afternoon sun in one of the parks on the campus. Hunk had the idea to make a picknick and after offering to do the cooking everyone happily chimed in.

Keith’s classroom was on the way to the park, so Lance decided to pick him up and help him carry the lemonade he offered to buy for the group earlier. He was just around the corner when he could hear Keith speak angrily with someone. 

Lance picked up his speed; it sounded like Keith was just about to explode, and Lance didn’t want him to miss out on their picnic for starting a fight (again). But before he could think of anything to say to calm Keith down, he discovered why he was angry: Derek.

Keith was agitated and furious, but his ex-boyfriend didn’t seem to mind his hostile demeanor and kept approaching him. Díos, that guy really didn’t know when to stop. As Keith’s voice grew impossibly angrier and he started to clench his fists, Lance quickly made a decision.

With his most charming smile, he stepped up beside Keith, put an arm around his waist and prayed that the raven would play along.

“Hey babe.” He addressed Keith directly before moving his gaze towards Derek. “What are you doing here?” 

Keith’s face was hilarious, a mixture of shock, the fading anger and a quick spreading blush. Lance quickly made a note to himself to tease him later for that; but now was not the time.

Derek quickly glanced between Keith and him, hesitance clearly in his eyes, but also anger. Lance wasn’t so keen on getting hit again, but this time he was at least prepared, and he was pretty sure Keith would step in between them if something were to happen. 

With those things in mind, Lance kept up his challenging gaze, easy smile still on his lips but his eyes clearly telling the other to step down.

Derek finally chickened out and backed up, but not before glancing one final time at Keith. The raven almost stepped back, only held in place by Lance’s arm, who pulled him a bit closer. 

“Just think about it, okay?” Derek said while walking a few steps backwards.

Keith scoffed, and moved closer to Lance. “I won’t. Don’t talk to me again.”

“Keith…”

“You heard him.” If looks could kill, Lance would have to plan his funeral, but with Keith beside him, he felt nothing but amusement by the way Derek looked at him. “Bye, asshole,” Lance said quietly when he got out of earshot.

Keith didn’t push him away for a while, so Lance and he just stayed like this until it got kind of awkward. But instead of pulling off completely, Lance moved his hand from Keith’s waist to his back. “You okay?”

“Yeah… uhm…” Keith was blushing like crazy. “Thanks for helping me out.”

“No problem, dude.” Lance let his gaze wander around their surroundings, keeping an eye on the retreating figure of Keith’s stupid ex. Derek looked around from time to time, as if trying to see behind Lance and Keith’s act. “You know, we should probably keep this up for a bit, in case he lingers around.”

Keith’s eyes fell on Derek, too. “You don’t have to do this,” he said with a frown towards the brunet.

“Yeah, but I want to,” Lance reassured him. He gave Keith a bright smile and stretched out his free hand. “Now, give me the bag and let’s go. I bet the others are waiting already.”

Keith eyed him for a second before reluctantly giving him the plastic bag with the drinks he bought. He pulled away, already missing the touch of Lance’s hand on his back, but Lance surprised him by quickly taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. Before Keith could question it, he was already pulled away by the other. 

From the corner of his eye, Lance could see the blush on Keith’s cheek growing, even the tips of his ears were red. He suppressed a chuckle but couldn’t fight the grin on his lips. He had never paid it too much mind, but now he realized that Keith looked pretty cute like this. 

Even when he was sure that Derek wasn’t around anymore, he didn’t let go of Keith’s hand. Lance decided that he might as well keep up the act for a bit longer, you know, just to be sure. 

_Just to be sure_ , he thought to himself while already knowing that there was a bit more behind it.


	2. Day 2 - Date Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance plans their anniversary date, but things just don't go his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know: I won't be able to post the rest of Klance Week on time on Ao3.  
> BUT! I'm able to upload everything on tumblr, so the updates will come there daily.  
> Head to my tumblr if you want to read the rest of the stories the day I post them, or just stay here and read them when I update them (probably on June 6th).  
> [ My tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wertdifferenz)

The whole day had been planned out. Lance had invested so much time in every detail, making sure that everything would be perfect, and most importantly a surprise. 

A surprise that went horribly wrong.

But let’s start at the beginning. 

A few weeks before their first anniversary, Lance had asked Keith if he wanted to do something special on that day. Keith had just shrugged. Since he hadn’t been in a serious relationship like this before, he didn’t really know what to expect, and decided to just treat it like any other day of the year.

But with a boyfriend named Lance McClain he should have known better. Lance took the lack of interest as a challenge; he wanted to make sure that Keith had a memorable first anniversary, something he could look back to and feel happy about it, even years later. (Because Lance was sure that they would still be together then.)

So, Lance had started to plan. At first, he thought that they should go to a fancy restaurant, but he quickly dismissed the idea. They were both in college and didn’t have any money to spare on expensive food. Keith would have probably hated it anyway, that heathen would prefer eating instant ramen on his scrappy couch at home than go to an establishment like this.

What Keith wouldn’t mind though was a romantic picnic, maybe in a nearby park where not many people would be around, with Lance’s home-made cooking and some of his grandma’s special desserts Keith liked so much. 

But that wasn’t enough for Lance’s liking, so he decided that after the picnic, they would go see a movie together. He watched some trailers and the release plan on the website of the cinema nearby and decided that the new Voltron film would be something that they both would enjoy. 

After the film, they could go to Lance’s place. He would make sure that his roommate Hunk would stay at with his girlfriend, so Lance and Keith could spend the rest of the night together under the sheets, without having to hear any complaints the morning after.

Lance liked to think that the plan was perfect.

Lance was wrong.

Well, he wasn’t really wrong. But on the day of their anniversary, the universe decided to simply fuck with Lance.

First was the picnic. Lance picked up Keith at his room, ignoring the teasing comments from his brother. With the basket full of food in one hand, and his boyfriend in the other, he brought them to a secluded part of the nearby campus park. 

They sat under a tree near a small pond. Keith eyes lit up as he saw all the treats Lance had cooked for him. Lance filled him a plate and Keith accepted it eagerly, quickly planting a thankful kiss on Lance’s mouth before digging in.

Lance had just put his own food on his plate when he felt a drop on his shoulder. He ignored it, thinking it was just his imagination, or a leave from the tree.

He was proven wrong as he felt another drop on his shoulder, and another on his head, a third on directly on his nose. He looked up with a frown, and only then he saw that the sun was now hidden behind big, dark clouds. 

_Shit._

Lance suddenly remembered that he hadn’t checked the weather this morning. Keith realized the sudden change of weather too and looked up from his food in surprise.

“You think it’s going to rain?”

“I’m afraid it will,” Lance answered, a worried look on his face.

Keith set down his plate with a frown. “We should probably head somewhere inside.”

They quickly packed their stuff, half eaten food shoved back into the containers. Just as they were ready to go, it started to pour down. Hand in hand they ran through the rain to find shelter somewhere. 

They ran to a library, one of the only public places nearby. Even though they spend less than two minutes in the rain, they were soaked and breathing heavy from the run. They sat on a bench in the empty lobby, trying to catch their breaths. 

Keith grabbed the basket and pulled out the container where the food from his plate was stowed. Lance rose an eyebrow at him.

“You’re going to eat here?”

Keith looked at him and just shrugged. “It says nowhere that I can’t, so yeah.”

Lance chuckled while shaking his head but took out his own container too. They finished all the food, even the desserts, and stayed a bit longer on the bench to digest.

The rain didn’t seem to stop anytime soon, and since they were already soaked and started to feel cold with in the wet clothes, they decided to run through the rain again. Keith’s apartment was closer, so they found themselves there after a few minutes. 

Lance waited for his boyfriend on the couch in the living room after showering and lending some baggy clothes from Shiro. Keith just left for the shower himself when Lance’s phone rang. He briefly wondered how his phone was still working after being in his soaked pants before picking up.

“Hey looser,” Pidge chimed. “Didn’t you want to go to see a movie with Keith today?”

Lance let out a sigh that was answer enough, but still spoke up. “Yeah, that’s the plan.”

Pidge paid no mind to the frustrated tone in Lance’s voice, quickly getting to the reason she called him for. “Well, that’s not gonna happen. I just passed the cinema on my way to work. They’re closed because of a pipe burst.”

Lance let out a frustrated groan. “Please tell me you’re kidding!” he pleaded.

“Nope, sorry,” she said sincerely. Pidge knew how much work Lance had put into planning this day.

Lance stroke a hand through his damp hair, not caring how the curls would stand up from this action.

“Shit!” he whispered.

A bell rang in the background, and the volume picked up as Pidge arrived at her workplace. “I gotta go. See you later.”

Lance sighed. “Yeah, thanks Pidge.” He hung up with another sigh.

Well, so much for the cinema. Seemed like he had to improvise on that one. Netflix was the next option. He was sure Keith would be happy with watching one of his documentaries about cryptids. At least they had Lance’s room to themselves.

His phone in his hand rang again, and Hunk’s picture popped up on the screen.

_Oh no._

Lance picked up the phone, desperation lacing his voice. “Hunk, buddy, bro. You’re not allowed to give me any bad news right now.”

“Uuuuh.” Hunk’s voice didn’t sound reassuring. “Sorry bro. But Shay’s brother just threw me out of her apartment.”

Lance groaned again, this time more in annoyance than frustration. “Did you fight over rocks again? I told you to avoid that topic when he’s in town!” They had talked about that thousands of times before, Hunk had even promised him to never speak to Shay’s brother about geology again.

“But he is wrong! Antacids taste like chalk because they are chalk. It’s not my fault his dumbass college doesn’t teach this stuff. It’s still true.” He let out an agitated breath. “Anyway, I’m sorry but it looks like I have to sleep in our room tonight.” The last part sounded at least apologetic.

“Nooo!” Lance whined, but there was nothing he could do. Hunk couldn’t just sleep anywhere else, and Lance sure as hell wouldn’t throw him out just so he could enjoy his time with Keith. 

After a few more moments, Lance hung up, the deepest sigh of the day leaving his body. Now it was official: this whole day had gone wrong.

**

When Keith got out of the shower, he found his boyfriend brooding on the couch. Keith walked over and sat down next to him with a worried look on his face. “Lance, what’s wrong?” 

Lance turned around and buried himself in Keith’s chest. The raven wrapped his hands automatically around his boyfriend and listened him sigh deeply. “Hey, come on.” He tried to pry Lance away from himself, so he could look at him properly, but the brunet just wouldn’t let go. Keith first thought was that his boyfriend must be upset about the picnic. “Lance, don’t be sad.” 

“I’m not sad, just disappointed.” He finally looked up from Keith’s chest. “I wanted to make this day special for you, but everything got ruined. First the picnic, then the cinema and now we can’t even spend the night at my place.”

So that has been the plan for today. Keith had wondered what Lance had planned for their anniversary. Hunk and Pidge had given him a few hints here and there, but neither had told him anything clear. It had been a simple plan, picnic, cinema and the sleepover at Lance’s place, but Keith knew that his boyfriend had spent a lot of time planning and thinking of stuff Keith was comfortable with.

It was time that Keith contributed to their anniversary himself, even if it was just comforting his boyfriend. “Lance, the picnic was great. So what if it rained, your food totally made up for it,” he said with a smile. Lance didn’t look up from his chest, though, so Keith tried something else.

“You know what? I’m gonna call Shiro and ask him to stay at Matt’s place tonight. I think we still have a pizza in the freezer. Let’s just stay here and watch one of your documentaries about oceans, okay?”

Lance wasn’t quite convinced. “But that’s not special, we do this all the time,” he whined.

Keith cupped Lance’s face with his hands, a slight blush already forming on his cheeks as he thought of the perfect thing to say. “Every second I spend with you is special to me.”

Lance face mirrored Keith’s. He couldn’t keep up the eye-contact and buried his face back into his boyfriend’s chest. “Oh my god, you fucking sap!”

Keith’s whole body vibrated with his laugh, and Lance joined him after a few more moments of trying to hide his huge blush. The blush was still there, but he didn’t mind it too much.

Half an hour later, they were laying arm in arm on the couch after Keith had informed Shiro earlier that he was currently banned from their apartment. Lance had insisted that they watched Keith’s cryptid documentary first before switching over to one about the ocean.

They would eat some greasy pizza later, enjoying a movie they both liked and not getting up from the couch until the kisses they gave each other from time to time started to get heated and they decided to move things to the bedroom. 

So, even though all of Lance’ plans had gone wrong, their first anniversary together still felt perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments mean the world to me, so please tell me what you think about this fic.
> 
> And in case you were wondering, here is [ my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wertdifferenz).


	3. Day 3 - Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, seem like I might be able to post Day 3 and 4 on time, but Day 5 will be a problem, so it will probably be uploaded together with Day 6.

It’s already evening when Lance finally gets back from his parent’s place. After spending a week with the whole extended family, he feels utterly exhausted and is glad he decided to get back on Friday instead of Sunday. Lance plans on sleeping for the rest of the weekend.

He catches Keith in the middle of a Netflix marathon about cryptids, hands buried in a bowl of salted popcorn and the wrapping of various sweets spread out around him. 

“Lance!” He happily exclaims. With his mouth full of snacks, it sounds more like ‘Lamf’.

Lance chuckles. Even if it’s been less then a week, he had missed his roommate and best friend since childhood. 

Keith hadn’t been able to come home with him to visit Lance family and his own parents. On of his professors had messed up an exam date, and his whole course had to take the exam a week later, in the middle of their holidays. 

Keith had been upset, another reason why Lance came back earlier. As much as he liked spending time with his family, without Keith it wasn’t just as much fun.

He tells him that much as they sit next to each other on Keith’s bunk, sharing popcorn while the documentary is paused.

Lance had needed the alone time with his family though. Right after his arrival Lance’s mother had pulled him aside to ask him what’s wrong. Lance didn’t know how, but his mother always seemed to know if something was up from just looking at him. After gathering his courage and double checking if they were alone, Lance had confessed his mum something he’d been meaning to tell her for a while. 

He’s bi.

His mum, of course, had already known, but it made her happy that Lance finally decided to come out. The same afternoon, Lance also confessed to his father, brothers and sister. It was a surprise to them, but they were accepting and supportive nevertheless.

The rest of the week was spent like every other family gathering. Relatives gathered around, and Lance spent most of his time either catching up with his siblings, cousins, uncles and aunts or helping his mother and abuela in the kitchen. He didn’t tell anyone else about his sexuality. It was enough for him that his closest family knew. 

But someone from that family is still in the dark.

The first question his mother had asked after their talk was if Keith knew. Lance had hesitantly denied. He didn’t know how to tell him yet and wanted to ask his mother if she had any advice. She had simply rolled her eyes at him. “Just tell him,” she had said matter-of-factly before gathering him in a hug and kissing his cheek.

Well, now is as good as ever, he thinks to himself. 

Lance turns around a bit, so he is facing Keith. He places the bowl of popcorn from his lap on the bed but doesn’t stop Keith from continuing to eat. “I need to tell you something.” 

Keith lets out a groan. “Don’t tell me Marco claims that he bet my score at Super Mario Cart again. We both know he is either lying or cheating.” 

“No, no it’s not that,” Lance chuckles. “It’s more serious than that.”

He takes a deep breath, remembering his mother’s words. _Just tell him._

“I’m bi.”

Keith pauses at that, hand full of popcorn hanging midair between the two of them. He tilts his head a bit before responding. “Bi as in bisexual?”

“Yeah.” Lance nods hesitantly.

Keith’s eyes him for a second before continuing where he left off. “Oh, okay. Cool, thanks for telling me.” He picks up a piece of popcorn that has fallen on the bed and pops it into his mouth as if nothing had happened.

Lance stares at him. That isn’t the reaction he has expected at all. Maybe some awkward silence, some questions or anything, but not this… indifference.

Keith notices his stare. “What?”

“That’s all you have to say?”

Keith raises an eyebrow at him. “Uhm, yeah?” He tilts his head in confusion.

“You’re not… shocked?” Lance asks hesitantly. 

Keith rolled his eyes at him. “Remember when I came out to you and you answered with a meme. What was it? I’ve been known?”

Lance snorts. The question makes him relax a bit. “You mean ‘Bitch we been knew’?” 

“Yeah, that one.” Keith nods to him. “Anyway, I knew.”

Lance eyes him for a second, disbelieving. “You did?”

“What?” Keith huffs out a laugh. “Are you disappointed that I’m not shocked?”

“No! No, uhm… just surprised, I guess.” Lance finally leans back against the wall, grabs some popcorn but starts playing with the dark golden corn shell instead of eating it. “But I’m glad that you don’t mind.”

Keith watches him, the first time he looks really surprised. When he speaks up, his tone is soft and understanding. “Dude, you’re my best friend, your sexuality doesn’t change that.”

They share a short smile before focusing back on the laptop screen. Lance isn’t really interested in the documentation about mothman, so he lets his thoughts drift. It takes a few minutes until something occurs to him. “Since when did you know?”

Keith doesn’t look up from the screen. “For half a year or so.”

Lance shots up again. “You’re kidding!” His loud voice makes both of them wince. But he’s too appalled to care. “I only realized it three months ago!”

Only now Keith pauses the episode and looks up to him. “Dude, you had a crush on my ex-boyfriend,” he says with a smirk. 

“What?” Lance bristles. “No, I didn’t!” He doesn’t sound convincing, even too himself. But his mind is occupied by another thought right now. He couldn’t let Keith know.

“It was so obvious,” Keith continues as if he can see right through Lance’s façade. “You always checked him out when he and I met, and I swear I caught you staring at his ass one time.”

“That was…” Lance stops himself before he can spill too much information, but Keith isn’t having any of it.

“That was what?” He leans forward to catch Lance’s gaze.

“I didn’t look at him…” Lance briefly thinks of fleeing, but between the wall behind him and Keith in front of him, there is nowhere he can go. 

There’s a short moment where confusion flickers in Keith’s eyes, his mouth turns down in a frown and his eyebrows knit together. The confusion doesn’t stay long as he realizes what Lance basically just told him. But like the little fucker he is, he doesn’t let Lance go so easily. 

Keith captivates him with just one look, making it impossible for Lance to get away now. His lips form a knowing smirk. “Who did you look at then?”

_Oh no, not that smirk._

“I, uh…”

Keith moves closer and his fingers gently grace Lance’s clenched fists. Only know Lance realizes that he’s leaned against the wall, trying to maintain at least a little bit of distance between them so he can focus. But with every inch Keith comes closer, his resolution crumbles and it’s getting harder and harder to concentrate. Soon everything he can see, can think of is Keith.

“Lance,” he whispers near his lips. “Who did you look at?”

_That’s it._

Lance hesitates for a while longer, but in the end, he realizes that has no chance against Keith. His voice is timid, almost a whisper when he speaks up. “You.”

Keith doesn’t care about Lance’s hesitance; his confident smirk says that much. “And why is that?”

“I don’t wa-“

“Tell me, Lance.” 

With a shaky sigh Lance finally confesses. “Because I like yo-“ 

Keith interrupts him with a soft kiss. Lance melts into it, firework exploding in his head and butterflies going crazy in his stomach. The kiss is short, too short and Lance follows Keith when he moves back with a soft smile.

“I like you, too.”

Later, after they explored the other thoroughly with their hands and lips, they lay together in Keith’s bunk. Lance is cuddled in Keith’s chest, nipping at his while sighing contently. Keith smiles softly whenever he feels the soft lips on his skin, and copies Lance’s content sigh.

“I’m glad you came out to me,” he says with a kiss on his new boyfriend’s forehead.


	4. Day 4 - Free Day

The phone rings somewhere in the living room, and Lance groans in annoyance, because he knows it is his, and he knows he has to take the call, but it is way too early in the morning, and way too cold outside of his bed. 

The phone doesn’t stop ringing though, and Lance doesn’t want Keith to wake up from it, since it’s his free day today, and he hasn’t gotten a full eight-hours of sleep for the past few weeks. Neither did Lance, but he doesn’t complain. 

With the third ring, Lance gathers his strength and carefully gets out of the bed without waking his boyfriend. He hisses when he enters the even colder living room. Gosh, autumn had just begun, but they had forgotten to turn on the heater yesterday and the warmth of the day before had vanished from their apartment.

His phone rings a fourth time, and Lance raises an eyebrow in question. Must be important for the caller to keep on ringing for so long. He finds his phone where he left it the night before, on the counter of the kitchen, plugged in for charging. 

On the screen is a pixelated picture of Coran, and since he never calls unless it’s important, Lance quickly presses the green accept-button.

“Hey Coran.”

“Oh Lance, I’m glad you picked up.” Coran’s voice sounds way to happy this early in the morning. 

Lance stifles a yawn with his hand before he speaks again. “What’s up?”

“I forgot that I have to help Allura with her location for the wedding today. And since no one else is available, I decided that the shop will remain closed until tomorrow morning. I just wanted to tell you that you don’t have to come in.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks for calling me, Coran.” Lance really tries not to sound too happy right now. Closing the shop, even just for a day, costs Coran a lot of money and potential customers, but Lance alone can’t run the café for a whole day. And the prospect of a whole day off makes him very excited.

“No problem, my boy. Now excuse me, I still have a lot to prepare before I meet up with Allura.” Coran’s voice is chipper, even at this time of the day, and Lance briefly wonders how much coffee he had already consumed before the call.

“Yeah. Have fun today, I hope everything goes well.”

“Thank you, Lance. We’ll see us tomorrow?”

Lance ponders for a moment. “No, my next shift is on Thursday.” 

“Alright, then I’ll see you then. Good bye, my boy.”

“Bye, Coran.”

Lance checks his phone for other messages, but the screen is empty. Since he has no other plans for today, he turns off his alarm and quickly gets back under his comfy sheets. 

The moment his head hits the pillow, Keith is already cuddling into his side, seeking his body warmth. Lance wraps his arms around him, and when he feels his boyfriend breath evenly into the crook of his neck, he is already halfway asleep again.

**

The ray of sunshine hits Keith directly in his face a few hours later, and he lazily blinks up to the ceiling while his brain slowly boots up. A quick glance on his phone tells him that it’s half past nine, so he slept almost ten hours. His well-rested body tells him the same. He briefly remembers that he doesn’t have to get to work today or do anything else than just lay here and enjoy himself. 

With a smile, he turns to lay on his side, deciding that his boyfriend sleepy face is a more interesting thing to gaze at than the ceiling. Lance is really cute when he sleeps, his face slack, his hair disheveled, his whole body relaxed. Keith would never tell him something mushy like that, but he kind of looks like an angel.

Lance had been really tired the last few days, since most of his co-workers are on holiday right now or have to learn for exams. Coran and he run the coffee shop on their own most of the time, but with the size and the many customers who come in daily, it was just too much. Keith was glad that Lance could get a few hours of rest before his shift starts in the morning…

_Wait._

Lance’s shift starts at eight.

“Fuck, Lance!” He shoots up and starts shaking his boyfriend. “Babe, come on! You need to get up!”

“Mmmmhn, Keith?” Through the shaking Lance has problems focusing his tired eyes, but he can clearly make out the frantic expression on Keith’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“You overslept!”

“Oh, shit!” Without wasting another thought, Lance jumps out of the bed, grabs his jeans from the floor and a shirt from the wardrobe. He’s halfway out of the room when he suddenly remembers. With a loud groan, he drops everything and lets himself fall back on the bed, almost crushing Keith in the process. 

Keith just gives him a puzzled look. “What are you doing?”

“Coran called this morning. He has some stuff to do with Allura, so the shop stays closed for today.”

Even if Lance couldn’t see the face Keith makes right now, he can hear the hopeful tone in his voice. “You mean we both have a day off?”

“Yeah.” Lance opens his arms with a tired smile, and Keith quickly takes the hint and nuzzles back into his chest.

With a long sigh, he relaxes in Lance’s hold. “That’s nice.” 

“Mhhm…” Lance hums back, wraps Keith a bit tighter into his arms and pulls the blanket over them. They don’t fall back asleep again, just enjoy the others presence and the fact that they have nothing to do today. No work, no appointments, nothing to take care of, just themselves. 

Later that morning, they get up but don’t change out of their pajamas. They shower together, have some fun under the warm water before moving on with their day. Keith makes the only dish he knows, pancakes, while Lance finishes his morning routine in the bathroom, and they eat on in the living room while catching up with their series all day long.

Free days like this are nice.


	5. Day 5 - Memory Loss

“A messenger?”

The soldier named Keith nodded, his face not giving away any emotion. His eyes spoke volumes though, happiness and hurt fighting for dominance. 

“From the capital,” the brunet repeated the things they had just told him. He received another nod.

He dropped his gaze to his fingers, looking at his ring as he was not able to stand the soldiers expression right now. It was too much, all that new information, the people surrounding him, the expectant gazes, and the bad headache that just didn’t lessen since he woke up in this village two weeks ago.

He had been found by a few children near the shore, wrapped in the wings of his gryphon, body full of dark bruises and deep cuts, probably from falling straight into the cliffs. There had been a storm the day before, they told him, wind and rain too strong to fly. 

No one knew why the brunet was out there anyway, or why he decided to fly through the storm. And since the brunet didn’t remember anything, he couldn’t answer this question either.

He knew he was lucky that the people allowed him to stay with them, even going as far as asking nearby villages about any information about him, his gryphon or the clothes he was wearing. Turned out he had some connection to the capital of the land, at least the insignia of his torn-up uniform indicated that much.

A letter was send to the capital, informing the people there about the brunet and his gryphon, and asking them for help. 

Help arrived in form of a pretty, dark-haired soldier with indigo eyes and his big, bulky superior who introduced them as Shiro and Keith. They seemed to know him, falling around his neck the moment they saw him, crying tears of happiness and addressing him with a name. 

_Lance_ , he reminded himself. _They call me Lance._

“You probably need some time to think about all this,” Shiro said after a few minutes of silence. 

The brunet looked up, but didn’t really know what to say, so he stayed quiet.

“Keith, we should let him rest.” Shiro put his hand on Keith’s shoulder, and only know Lance saw that it wasn’t made of flesh, but metal. His eyes followed up his arm, and his gaze lingering a bit too long at the scar on his nose and the weird white tuft of hair. Shiro raised an eyebrow in question, and the brunet realized that it was rude to stare like that.

Keith hesitated, looking between him and Shiro before letting out an exhausted sigh. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He stood up, giving the brunet a last glance before leaving through the front door without a word. 

Shiro gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry for his behavior. It’s just…” He seemed to search for the right words, silence stretching between them until he finally spoke up again. “Keith is just as confused as you must be right now. You both need some time.” 

Lance nodded, and Shiro bade goodbye before following Keith out the door. 

**

He spent the rest of the evening alone in his room, trying to remember something, anything about his past. Nothing came to his head.

Lance recalled the things Shiro and Keith had told him.

He worked as a messenger for the capital.

His gryphon was called Blue.

He was one of the best in his field, usually delivering important messages and letters by order of the queen or the Altean council.

His family died when he was young, but his closest friends were like a family to him now.

It was the same for Keith.

His best friends name was Hunk.

He has known Keith for five years, and Shiro just as long.

He liked the ocean (he figured that much already by himself). His favorite color was blue (he knew that, too).

He… He was… 

… his name was Lance… and he...

He didn’t remember anything else.

**  
Lance hadn’t slept well. It was no surprise, with all that happened the day before, and his on-going headache, the brunet didn’t think he would be able to get some proper rest for a long time. 

The family he stayed with woke him for breakfast. Shiro and Keith joined them, even though they stayed with another family since this house was already full. Shiro held polite small-talk with the family, answering questions about his and Keith’s work, the capital, and even about Lance. 

The brunet listened eagerly. He was curious about… well, about himself.

Keith didn’t say a single word, only when he was asked he grumbled out an answer. He opted to simply stare at Lance the whole time. 

It was unnerving. Not the staring, no. Lance didn’t know why, but he wasn’t bothered by it at all. It was his lack of his own annoyance that was bothering him. Like he was used to these indigo eyes constantly observing him. 

Lance glanced to Keith whenever Shiro didn’t talk, giving him questioning looks but receiving no clear answer.

The family got to work after breakfast. After he had been released from his bedrest, Lance had started to help with housework or looking after the children. Today was the same, although he was joined by Keith and Shiro. 

They were sitting in the shade of the stable where Lance’s gryphon stayed, watching the children play tag. His gryphon seemed to know Keith, as she let him pet her without any hesitance. No one else was allowed to touch her beside Lance, not even Shiro. He was wondering what that meant for him… what Keith meant to him. 

They discussed what they should do next. Shiro explained that they could find better treatment and maybe a cure for Lance’s memory loss in the capital, that the familiar surrounding could help him remember. Lance didn’t want to go without his gryphon, and Keith quickly assured him that they wouldn’t leave without her.

It sounded like he wouldn’t leave without Lance either.

**

The more time they spend together, the more Keith warmed up to him. Their talks got longer, and soon it felt like Lance had known him for a long time, longer than just a few days. 

He knew that Keith was not telling him everything about their previous relationship. He always changing the topic or stopping to talk completely whenever Lance brought it up. Keith would have this sad, almost desperate look on his face then, and Lance hated seeing him like this. 

He felt like he should know how to get Keith to open up for him, but he just couldn’t remember, no matter how much he tried to. In moments like these Lance felt just as sad and desperate as Keith did. 

Keith seemed to realize what was happening. Even if Lance didn’t say a word, he had his way of knowing exactly what the brunet felt. It made Lance nervous, being like an open book to the other but not being able to read the raven at all. 

It was unfair, and Keith knew that. Even Shiro told him that much, so he reluctantly promised to change that.

**

Keith had never taken off his fingerless gloves, so Lance didn’t have a chance to see it until now.

They were sitting at the beach, watching the sun slowly set behind the horizon. They had met here with the intention to talk, but neither had said a single word after sitting down. 

After a while, Keith just wordlessly took off his glove, letting Lance stare at the silver band around his ring finger, a perfect copy of the one Lance hadn’t taken off since his crash. The brunet took the pale hand in his own one, examining the ring until he wrapped his mind around the revelation.

Keith stayed quiet. After Lance released his hand, he simply put the glove back on as if looking at the ring was too painful to bear.

It probably was.

“I’m sorry.” Lance didn’t know what else to say. 

“It’s not your fault,” Keith murmured. He shuffled a bit, hugging his knees close to his chest to rest his head on his arms. He looked defeated.

Lance watched him for a while, his head still swirling from the news. He desperately wanted to say something, anything to make Keith look less like a kicked puppy, but he couldn’t think of anything else then: “I’m still sorry.” 

Keith grimaced at his words but stayed quiet for a while longer. A few emotions danced over his face, regret and anger the only ones Lance could make out. After a while he turned to face Lance. “It was my fault.”

“What?” Lance tilted his head in confusion. Keith looked like he was about to break out in tears, and Lance understood what he meant. He didn’t believe him, though. A tiny voice in his head insisted that it wasn’t true, another one told him that the raven wouldn’t believe him though. Lance carefully decided what to say next and realized he needed more information to not to make anything worse. “Keith? What happened?”

Keith looked away in shame and hid his face in his arms. He took a shaky breath before speaking.

“We had a fight right before you left. We had planned to spend our anniversary together, but you suddenly got an urgent mission. I got angry. I knew that it wasn’t your fault, and that you couldn’t just ditch the mission, but I was so frustrated that I we wouldn’t be able to celebrate together. And I said some pretty mean things, I regret them right away, but I didn’t have time to apologize since you had already left for the mission.” The words just bubbled out of his mouth.

Lance could hear the desperate tone in Keith’s voice. He didn’t dare to interrupt him though, to afraid that Keith would shut him out again. It took a few more moments until Keith let out a stuttering breath. He lifted his head, and Lance could see that he hadn’t cried yet, but the tears in his eyes were ready to fall any moment.

“I think… I think you flew through the storm to make it back in time for our anniversary,” he whispered.

Lance’s eyes widened. His body froze up, he could do nothing but stare at Keith in shock.

Keith didn’t meet his eyes, instead he focused on the wide horizon in front of him. “And then you had the accident, and now you can’t remember anything, not even your own name. I’m sorry, Lance. I’m so, so sorry!” The tears were now streaming freely down his face and his breath got interrupted by sobs and snivels. 

It was breaking Lance’s heart to see him like this. He quickly gathered Keith in his arms, running a calming hand over his back. Keith leaned into him, clung to him and cried into his chest. 

“Hey, now. It’s okay, Keith. I’m okay.” Lance murmured into the black hair, repeating the words over and over again until Keith calmed down enough to talk. 

“I thought I lost you,” Keith sniffled into his neck. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

Lance just hugged him tighter, pulling him between his legs to curl around him. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s back and held on.

Keith slowly stopped crying. Lance didn’t say anything until he could only hear faint sniffling from the other. The sun had already set, and with the rise of the moon a cold breeze had picked up. Goosebumps appeared on Lance’s bare arms, and he knew they had to get back to the village soon, but not before making something clear.

Lance leaned away, only to cup Keith’s cheeks between his palms. He wiped the last few tears with his thumb, while looking straight into Keith’s red-rimmed eyes. 

“It’s not your fault,” he said with conviction.

Keith opened his mouth to protest, but Lance quickly beat him to it. “Nope, I don’t want to hear it. It is not your fault.”

“But-“

“Keith. It was my decision to fly through the storm. I should have known that it wouldn’t end well. We both made mistakes, okay? Let’s just agree on that.”

Keith looked up to him with big, indigo eyes. It took him a few seconds, but finally he nodded before settling back into Lance’s chest. Neither of them planned to let the other go anytime soon.

**

Their way back to the city took longer than anticipated. Blue wasn’t able to fly yet, her wings still sprained from the fall. She wasn’t trained to walk long distances like Shiro and Keith’s horses, so the small group had to take regular breaks. 

When they finally made it to the capital, Keith made sure to bring Lance to the best healer of the city. Shiro stayed with him while Keith took Blue to her stable, promising to get back as soon as possible.

The healer checked all injuries and berated with other healers about Lance’s head condition. They told him that a memory loss wasn’t unexpected after such an accident but couldn’t gave him a clear answer when his memory would come back or if it would return at all.

Keith tried his best to hide his disappointment when he told him the diagnose. Lance tried to reassure him that everything would turn out fine, and even though he didn’t even believe it himself, Keith gave him a thankful smile for the effort.

The healers had told Lance that being surrounded by familiar people and things he knew before the accident might help trigger some memories. Keith had offered to let Lance stay in their home while he slept at Shiro’s place, but Lance really didn’t want to be alone in a place he didn’t know, even his own home. And he knew he could trust Keith, he was married to him for god’s sake. 

Their apartment was quite small, but nice nevertheless. Keith gave him a tour of everything, their living room, the kitchen next to it, their small bathroom and bedroom at least.  
Lance was shocked at first. A layer of dust was on top every surface, and pictures were thrown all over the floor of the bedroom. 

Keith admitted shyly that after Lance didn’t come back from his mission, he had spent every minute in his office, looking for any trace or sign of his husband. He had only come back once, when Shiro made him go home because of exhaustion. But instead of sleeping he had spent the whole night looking at photos of them.

Lance hugged him tightly after Keith was done talking, swearing to himself to never let Keith experience something like this again. 

They only parted when they heard a knock at the door, and a moment later Lance found himself in a pile of people who clung to him while sobbing his name over and over again. Shiro stood at the door with a sad smile, and Lance realized that this must be his friends, his family. 

He looked at Keith for help, and his husband ushered his friends away from him, mirroring Shiro’s sad smile as he re-introduced everyone to Lance.

**

The more time he spent in his home, the better he felt. The lack of memories was still something that bothered Lance immensely, but with the help of his friends he found himself living a normal life soon after arriving back home. 

Lance had to relearn a lot of things. The names of his friends and how he felt towards each of them. The inside of his home, where he had stowed everything when they had moved in months before, and what they even owned. The street they lived in, and the surrounding streets and places Lance had liked to visit before. Turns out he still liked to visit them now.

He had learned a lot of things in a very short period of time. But most importantly he learned that it was easy to fall in love again if you have already loved the person before.

**

His memory eventually came back. 

It was a normal day in their home. Lance wasn’t allowed to get back to work yet, the healers insisted that he gave his body time to heal properly. With Shiro’s help, Keith had managed to reduce his work, so he could stay with Lance more often.

Keith was currently rummaging through the whole apartment, looking through bookshelves and cabinets, even under their couch. He was talking to himself the whole time, murmuring quiet enough that Lance didn’t understand anything he said, but loud enough that he couldn’t really ignore it.

After a while, he looked up from his book, unable to concentrate on the words. Keith was sitting on his knees next to a bookshelf again, looking into the distance and sighing heavy. He looked lost.

“What are you doing?” Lance asked after a few moments of staring.

“I’m looking for the book Shiro lent me. He needs it back.”

Lance tried to think of the book Keith was talking about. A picture of a red cover fleshed before his eyes, and another of Keith laying said book on Shiro’s wooden dinner table, right next to a bowl of mashed potatoes. “We gave it back already.”

“What?” Keith walked over to sit next to Lance on the couch. “When?”

“When Matt invited us over for dinner. You said you don’t need it anymore, so we took it with us and returned it,” he explained while returning his attention back to the text in front of him.

Keith hummed. “You’re right. I totally forgot about that.”

“Leave the forgetting to me.” Lance quiet laugh quickly stopped when Keith didn’t laugh with him. He didn’t even look amused. Instead he was staring at Lance, eyes widened and mouth slight agape. Lance immediately felt bad for saying this. “Hey, I’m sorry for joking about this, but you don’t have to give me this look.”

“What?” Keith bristled, still looking at Lance in shock. “Oh, no! It’s not the joke, even though it wasn’t funny.” 

He frowned at him. “What was it then?”

“The dinner…” 

Lance nodded to him to continue.

“…was before your accident.”

It felt like Lance’s heart stopped for a minute. It couldn’t be, could it? He tried to recall the previous memory, but it was too fuzzy. The only thing he could remember was that they left the album at Shiro’s place, but nothing else regarding that evening, or the dinner. He usually was able to recall more details of memories after the accident. Keith must be right…

Lance remembered.


	6. Day 6 - Wedding

Lance remembered.

More memories came after that, some playing in his head like an old film, some returning as if they had never been away. He remembered more details about his life, his friends and even his work. The latter wasn’t enough to return to his previous position, but at least he could fly Blue again. He didn’t know how much he had missed that until they were airborne.

His most precious memory came in his sleep.

It started with blurry pictures that danced through his head, fuzzy feelings from time to time, but nothing more. Then he heard familiar voices, recognizing Hunk and Pidge through the fogginess in his mind. 

It took what felt like a few moments, but finally the memory settled down, as if his brain had needed some time to decide where to start. 

_Everyone was gathered under a big, old oak in the middle of a wide meadow. The sun was shining, not a single cloud obscuring the blue sky, as if the universe wanted to gift the couple in its own way._

_Lance was glad to stand in the shadow of the oak right now. His thick clothes, the formal uniform of the capital messengers was too hot for a sunny day like this, and he could hardly wait to shed his jacket. The faint breeze that was playing with his hair was refreshing, and Lance savored the sweet smell of the field flowers it blew across._

_Next to him was Hunk, his best-man, already fighting with the tears. Pidge was standing in small group with Lance’s friends and colleagues from work. The small group was mixed with friends and comrades from Keith. Shiro was to their left, acting a Keith’s best man with Matt just close behind him who was equipped with enough tissues for the whole group. Blue was somewhere here too, as Lance refused to let her sit in her stuffy stable when he was going to get married._

_Lance felt the smile on his cheeks, and the warm hand in his. He squeezed said hand and received a squeeze in return. Keith kept his gaze on Coran who was telling them an anecdote about love and solidarity. But Lance knew that Keith was only half listening, just like himself._

_The memory wound forward to their first kiss as husbands. Lance could hear the people cheer and applause behind him, he was too focused on his newly wed husband though.  
Their kiss was short, and Lance chased the feeling as Keith pulled back. The only thing that kept him from sweeping Keith into his arms and kissing him until the other was a blushing mess was Coran’s cough behind them, a signal that it was time to join their guests for the celebration._

_Skipping forward, the memories of Hunks great cooking and the cake he had made with Shay, their first dance later that night in the field under the stars, the tears Shiro had shed while watching his little brother starting a new life with the person he loved. Lance and Keith stayed together the whole day, chatting with their guests, receiving many congratulations and even more presents._

_The last memory showed just their closest friends, the small group hurdled around a table. Hunk was eating some leftover cake while Shay rested her head on his shoulder. Pidge tried to build a miniature robot out of glasses and tableware, a bit too drunk to realize that it would not work. Matt sat on Shiro’s lap, excitedly explaining that he wanted the exact same wedding as Lance and Keith, just with more people and a bigger cake. Coran was watching them all while telling his niece Allura from his own wedding years ago. Blue had planted herself behind Lance, resting her head on her big paws and trying to catch some sleep after this exciting day._

_Keith was sitting next to him, watching Pidge with an amused smile while she quietly cursed to herself every time the “robot” didn’t work like she wanted to. His fingers were  
intertwined with Lance’s. He could feel the silver band pressing into his palm. _

_Lance watched Keith instead, took in all of his husband as if he hadn’t spent the last three years looking at him. He still couldn’t believe that this beautiful, smart and overall perfect man was now forever Lance’s, and he was Keith’s._

_Right now, he felt like the happiest person on earth, and Lance was sure that with Keith by his side, he could take on every obstacle life threw at him._

***  
Only now Lance realized how right he had been about that. His memory loss had been a huge obstacle for him, his disappearance a painful experience for Keith. But they had found each other, and Lance had fallen for the raven again, as if it was just natural for him to love Keith.

Lance watched his husband sleep beside him. It was still too early to wake him up, so he opted to just look at his slack face. He couldn’t stare too long though, as Keith woke up a few minutes later.

He blinked a few times before looking up to his husband and gracing him with a content smile.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Lance said while kissing Keith on his nose.

“Good morning. You seem awfully happy so early in the morning,” Keith murmured, voice still hoarse from sleep. “Did you have a nice dream?”

Lance beamed at him, one of his sun-like smiles Keith had missed for so long. “Yeah,” he chirped happily. “A very nice one.”


	7. Day 7 - Post Series/Old Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted the chapter in the wrong fic, so sorry for all Leave A Light On readers for the confusion.
> 
> Tomorrow will be the last day of this project, and I'm happy and sad that it's over. For today, I still have to write the last fic, and of course rewatch the movie I want to write a scene from. 
> 
> Half-spoiler: Keith is a tiger :D

Lance hisses as the cold waves hit his feet. He knows that it’s way to early in the morning, the sun hasn’t even dawned yet, but he still had hoped that the water would be a bit warmer. 

He turns halfway around to look at his husband with pleading eyes, but Keith just snorts and wordlessly lifts an arm, pointing at the waves and making clear that he gives Lance no other choice. 

Lance curses himself. He should have known that he would lose this bet with his husband around, but still had risen to the bait Keith set out for him, like he always does. Even after thirty years the two of them manage to rile each other up like stupid teenagers.

Another wave hits his feet, and Lance has to use all his strength to remain on his position. He can’t turn around anymore. He was sure that Keith would either endlessly tease him for giving up or simply lift him and throw him into the cold water himself.

Lance would appreciate the latter if Keith would throw him onto their comfy bed instead.

With a dramatic sigh Lance gathers his courage and quickly steps into the water. When he’s hip-deep in the ocean, he holds his breath and quickly submerges. When he comes up Lance can hear Keith’s amused laughter from the beach, but he is too busy running out of the water to pay him too much mind.

Keith openly stares at him, embarrassment non-existent after all this time together. But even after thirty year, he still looks at him with the same love and desire as if he was still eighteen, fighting an intergalactic war where any minute spent together could have been their last one. 

As he sees his husband still sitting in the sand, a triumphant smirk on his lips, Lance has an idea for a quick revenge. He nonchalantly walks over to Keith, trying to act as innocent as possible before quickly wrapping the other in his arms. Keith squeaks while trying to get away from the wet embrace.

“Lance, stop it! Let me go!” 

Lance just holds him tighter, giggling into Keith’s neck like a three-year-old, and dropping them both in the sand. They roll around a bit, never letting go of each other as sand sticks to every part of their body and clothes. 

“Ugh, I should have known that you would try something like this.” Sure, he sounds pissed, but the arms wrapping around Lance’s core tell another story. Keith lets his hands roam over Lance’s back, caressing skin, muscles and scars with the same love and attention he now gives Lance’s lips. 

Lance smirks into the kiss. He shakes his wet hair out like a dog, making Keith laugh out again. “Well, it’s your own damn fault for making me go into the freezing water.”

“You lost the bet, not me!” Keith says with a frown on his lips. 

Lance rolls his eyes at him. “You know exactly why I lost the bet!”

Keith’s unhappy frown is quickly replaced by a smirk. Yes, he knows exactly why Lance lost the bet. Biting his lip and swaying his hips just like Lance taught him all those years ago always makes his husband lose his focus, no matter when or where. This combined with their never-ending bickering and challenges makes them do stupid stuff on an almost daily basis.

Keith chuckles while he kisses Lance’s wet locks. “You’re a poor looser.”

Lance smiles at him and leans up for a kiss before quickly bowing away to not sneeze in Keith’s face. His whole body shudders after the second sneeze and after the third and last Keith pushes them both up from the wet sand.

“We should go inside before you catch a cold,” he says teasingly, but there is a hint of worry in his eyes. 

Lance pouts. “A defender of the universe doesn’t catch a cold.”

“But an old man easily does.” Keith is already on his feet, holding out a hand for his husband.

“Hey! I’m not _that_ old.”

Keith doesn’t answer him, but his bemused smile speaks volumes. Hand in hand they walk back to their house right next to their private beach. Lance had always talked about living near the ocean after the war. The house they had bought after moving back to earth had been nothing more than a rotten pile of wood, but they had put a lot of work and effort into it to make it the perfect home for their little family. 

Their three kids are already out of the house, living their own life in the vast space of the universe, helping Allura and the new paladins keep the Voltron Alliance in check.

The sun is finally peeking up from the horizon when Lance and Keith eat breakfast on their porch. They don’t have much planned for today, only a conference call with the group, less a formality than simply catching up with life. 

Lance and Keith aren’t the only ones who have settled down. Hunk and Shay are living with their family on Balmera, Pidge is working with Rainer and her people on Olkarion right now and Shiro is still on the castle, helping Allura and Coran train the new generation of Paladins. 

Maybe they could go for a walk on the beach later or visit Lance’s sister who moved close to them a few years ago. Or maybe they would take Keith’s ship out for a ride, they haven’t done that in a while.

Right now though, they enjoy their coffee in silence, looking back and forth between the rising sun and each other. A small smile graces their lips, and Lance sighs contently. Sure, their life isn’t as exciting as it has been when they were still Paladins, but it’s nonetheless perfect, as long as they are together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments mean the world to me, so please tell me what you think about this fic.
> 
> And in case you were wondering, here is [ my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wertdifferenz).


	8. Day 8 - Dreamworks Plot Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene from Kungfu Panda 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I just wanted to thank you all for reading, liking and commenting on these stories. It has been a lot of work to finish everything on time and produce something that I am confident and happy with.  
> I'm really glad so many of you seem to like these stories!  
> Starting today I am going back to writing Leave a Light on and finish drawing the last few piecec for my Altean/Galra Klance fic, so stay tuned for that.  
> Anyway, thanks again and I hope you enjoy this last story!

Lance looks up to the source of the drop. The sail of the boat they are using for their journey to Gongmen city is dancing innocently in the faint breeze of the night. Some dew has attached itself to the cotton and wood, and now drips down onto Lance.

The drops remind him of the lesson Coran was just about to teach him before they had to leave.

_Anything is possible, if you have inner peace._

“Inner peace.” Lance murmurs. He tries to mimic Coran’s stance from the day before, focusing on his body, mind and soul. 

“Inner peace.”

Drop.

“Inner pea-“ Drop.

“Pea-“ Drop.

_Breath Lance, breath._

“Inner peace.” Drop.

“Inner peace, inner peace, inner peace-“ Drop. “Inner peace inner peace innerpeace innerpeace inner-gaah!” Lance walks around the boat, probably waking up the rest of the group from his loud screaming. He hits his head against the mast, trying to get the meaning behind these words inside his head by pushing his forehead to the cold wood. 

Someone clears his throat, startling Lance in the process. As he looks up to where the sound came from, he sees Keith standing on the roof, leaning against the mast.

“Oh, uh.” Lance nervously looks around. His hands start to wring themselves on their own. His mind is occupied trying to think of something, anything that could explain his stupid behavior and save at least some of his grace. “I’m uh… training?” He winces at the obvious lie.

Keith eyes him for a second. “The mast is not a worthy opponent.” He jumps from the roof with a swift somersault, quite pretentious if you ask Lance. He tries to ignore the fact that the boat doesn’t even sway from the perfect landing. 

Keith takes up a position, arm outstretched, a clear challenge in his eyes. “I’m ready.”

“M’kay.” Lance shakes out his arms, trying to get ready himself. “So serious,” he mutters under his breath. He lifts his fist, tenses up his stomach muscles and brace his hand for the hit. Then, with a small push, he throws a punch.

“Ha!”

His fist hits Keith’s palm. He can feel the vibration of the impact in his arm, it feels like his whole body shakes from the hit. Keith doesn’t even flinch. “Ha-ha-ha-haow!”

Lance falls to his knees and cradles his hand to his chest. “I think I prefer the mast,” he exclaims to a confused Keith.

“Apologies. I used to punch the iron wood trees by the palace to train.” Keith looks at his fist as it holds a dear memory. With the same stoic face, he looks up to Lance. “Now I feel nothing.”

Lance looks up with a grin. “That’s severely cool.”

Keith gives him one of these odd looks, where he isn’t sure if that’s a real compliment or a joke, but he seems to appreciate the words seconds later as he gives Lance a short nod. A gentle smile  
appears on his face but disappears with his next motion. He lifts his arm. “Again.”

Lance starts throwing random punches, while Keith blocks them all. “So, uhm…” he begins. “This punching iron wood trees-“ A kick and another punch, both caught by Keith’s palm. “How long did you have to do that?”

Keith doesn’t even have to think about it. “Fifteen years.”

“Ugh, fifteen… fifteen years, ughs.” Lance steps a few inches back, but Keith raises his fist again, signaling him that Lance should continue. So he does. “Is there any… uh… you know, faster way… you know, until you, you know… don’t feel anything?” 

“No.” Keith smiles at him. “Besides…” 

Instead of blocking the last punch, he grabs Lance’s fist and effortlessly throws him around his own axis. The air whips out of his lungs as Lance’s back hits the hard floor of the boat. 

“I don’t think ‘hard style’ is your thing.” Keith smirks.

Lance looks down at himself, his defeated form. “Oh.” He tries to sit up without hurting his back further.

Keith walks towards him and kneels down. The smirk is replaced by a worried frown. “Lance, why are you really out here?”

Lance takes a deep breath before answering. “I just found out that my mum isn’t really my mum.”

“Your mum, the Blue Lion?” 

Lance nods. 

The confusion is visible in Keith’s face, and his eyes dart between the floor and Lance to gather his thoughts. Seems like all those ‘patience yields focus’ lessons from Shiro have worked, because instead of mocking, Keith’s sounds genuinely caring. “That must have been quite a shock.”

“Yeah.”

“And this bothers you?”

Confused by Keith’s sudden sympathy, Lance tries to play it cool. “Are you kidding me? We’re warriors, right? Nerves of steel, souls of platinum. Like you!” He glances to Keith. “So hardcore, you don’t feel anything.” Lance grins at him and punches his shoulder playfully.

Keith looks a bit troubled. He glances to the ground to gather his thoughts before speaking up. “I was-“

“What are you guys talking about?” Hunk lifts the curtain that functions as a door on the boat, revealing Shiro, Pidge and Allura too. Of course they were listening. 

“Uhm, nothing!” Lance laughs nervously. “Nothing.”

“Lance’s having mommy issues.” Pidge mocks. 

Hunk climbs over him to sit himself besides a box with apples. “Man, I’m so lucky, I don’t have any problems with my mum. Maybe because I have two mums. Should I have daddy issues then? I don’t know!”

“Hunk, this isn’t about you.” She sits back. “Lance is the one freaking out.”

Lance eyes dart between his friends. “I’m not freaking out.”

“Lance.” Keith interrupts. 

“I’m freaking in.”

“Lance!”

He looks up. “What?”

Only now he sees the sun raising right behind a beautiful city. It’s right besides the river, surrounded by wide, fertile land. In the middle stands an enormous tower, and the buildings right and left from it look just as impressive.

Keith looks towards their goal, a determined look on his face. “We’re here. Gongmen city.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments mean the world to me, so please tell me what you think about this fic.
> 
> And in case you were wondering, here is [ my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wertdifferenz).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments mean the world to me, so please tell me what you think about this fic.
> 
> And in case you were wondering, here is [ my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wertdifferenz).


End file.
